


Apricity

by Liddolyesplease



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annoyed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Fluff, Funny, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi in Love (Shingeki no Kyojin), One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liddolyesplease/pseuds/Liddolyesplease
Summary: After all, Levi had gotten into a relationship....With a woman who baked cookies and drew his face on them for fun.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 160





	Apricity

If Levi had to pick any place in the world that gave made him feel something akin to contentment, it would be the little tea shop that was a 10 minute walk from the Survey Corps.

It wasn’t some big, fancy cafe, overcrowded with civilians and soldiers, like other establishments were. A small, cosy little shop in the corner of the street. The shop made good business, he could tell, with its modest furnishing and quality to tea.

He had stumbled upon it in a dire time of need- right after losing his beloved friends to titans. He had accepted that he would stay in the survey corps but he hadn’t been willing to make friends at the time. He didn’t want to get drunk with his fellow soldiers, or visit brothels. He had just wanted some quiet.

Levi had been walking along the street by himself, in the dark, when he had stumbled upon that cafe. It had been on a whim that he had decided to go inside and actually order something.

He would try to convince himself that it was a one time thing, that he was simply trying some of the luxuries the surface had to offer. But one time turned into two, two turned into ten and so on.

He was rewarding himself with good tea, Levi told himself, that was why he kept coming back. He fought titans for humanity, the least he could do was use his paycheck to buy himself a nice beverage every once in a while. It was treat to himself.

The sweet owner of the cafe had nothing to do with this. Nothing at all.

~

_Yeah sure Levi nobody believes you_

__Shut up four eyes or else-_ _

* * *

‘Sir, here you go.’

’.. I didn’t order this.’

Levi looked at the plate set infront of him with indifference, although a part of him wondered if it would taste as good as it looked. It was a chocolate cake slice, with some sort of white cream on it.

'It’s on the house sir.’

He looked at you, feeling bewildered at the sight of your smiling face. Was this sort of shit normal in the surface? Just giving each other food? There had to be some sort of catch right?

’.. What do you want?’

You blinked at him in confusion.

'Er- nothing sir. We sometimes give free meals to customers. You’re the lucky customer this week.’

Levi felt compelled to ask one more time.

'So I owe you nothing for this?’

'Absolutely nothing.’

'Right… Thanks.’

There was no more clarification he could ask for, not when you had used that firm tone. You excused yourself and walked away, leaving Levi to his treat.

Huh. The people here weren’t so bad after all.

Maybe he would come back to try some more dishes later.

~

_It’s not to see you again-hell no stop it Hange- it’s NOT-_

* * *

He later finds out that you’re the owner of the cafe. You could just hire help and let others manage the cafe, but you prefer handling it yourself. Levi can’t help liking that- so many people would just sit on their asses, but you’re actually working hard.

He doesn’t get around to going to the cafe again until a month later. It’s after a grueling expedition and he’s beyond irritated with everyone. For some reason, they’ve started calling him 'humanity’s strongest’ and frankly, Levi finds it to be a dumb title.

Becuase even with all his strength, he hadn’t been able to save everyone.

Wanting to get away from overeager comrades and a sugar high Hange (somebody give moblit a raise poor boi), Levi decides to head to the cafe.

Yet again, you’re the one who welcomes him. He silently thanks you when you seat him in the corner of the shop, an area where hardly anyone would see him and he wouldn’t have to see anyone else. You had perhaps understood from his uniform and exhausted face that he wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone, so you had hand him the menu and quietly tell him you’ll be back in five minutes.

Once you get him his chosen tea, you also quietly leave a plate of another desert with it. This time, Levi doesn’t bother asking questions. He nods at you gratefully before allowing himself to indulge in the delicacy infront of him.

He can’t help but want to ask your name.

_~_

_Aww Levi you drew a heart on that paper with her name on it-_

_No what the fuck YOU drew that four eyes_

* * *

He frequents the cafe at least twice a month for the next five years. It’s become a tradition of sorts, going there after a tiresome mission, enjoying a meal made by you. You don’t always let him have food for free of course, but it’s often at a discounted rate. And as someone who has never enjoyed any privelege whatsoever in his entire life, he guards the special consideration you show him close to his heart.

The two of you don’t interact much at the start, but Levi notices you. The way you give your workers decent time off, how you don’t hesitate in offering monetary help or letting someone take the day off, even if it means you’re overworked. He hasn’t talked to you much, but he has a good opinion of you. He finds you fascinating, the first speck of kindness he’s seen in his life, since Isabel and her desire to free a bird. Levi doesn’t bother approaching you directly, because he doesn’t even know what to say.

The two of you have a full interaction six months into his routine, the day Levi accidentally stays till its closing time. It had been good luck on your part–that when the drunk garrison soldiers had stumbled into your cafe will less then innocent intentions, Levi had been there to deal with them. As far as the garrisons were concerned, it had been the worst night of their lives. No amount of alcohol would ever be enough to make them forget what had happened.

_Look at you, so protective of your woman even then-Levi where did you get that knife from–wait no - Erwin HELP-_

He strikes a tentative friendship with you after that. You had been beyond thankful for his intervention, knowing you might not have made it out with your life if he hadn’t been there. You made him cookies the next day, coming all the way to headquarters to give them to him.

Much to his despair, you meet his self proclaimed friend–Hange, and the two of you become friends too. He tries not to mind it, however, the day Hange flashes a cookie with what is clearly his frowning face drawn on it, he has to be held back by five soldiers from throwing Hange out the window. He marches to cafe, intending on letting out his ire at your insolence. But somehow, he doesn’t tell you off like he had planned. Instead he finds himself asking you about your baking and art skills-even he would admit that the drawing of him had been spot on.

He does ban from making them again. You honoured it, until the two of you became good friends. Suddenly, every holiday involves at least one tray of grumpy Levi cookies. Even Erwin had enjoyed them, much to his exasperation. It had lead to his vow of never trying one.

_They tasted amazing, I really think you should have tried them- OUCH that hurt shorty-_

It doesn’t take long till he finds himself purposefully visiting at closing time, knowing you’ll just make yourself make a meal too, sit nearby and read a book. You engage him in conversation at times, telling him about the books you read. The two of you bond over food and fictional stories. He let’s his walls down for you, little by little. You end up becoming the first person he let’s in, his first friend, since the death of Isabel and Farlan.

Levi likes to think they would have liked you.

It’s nice, spending time with you. You don’t look at him like he’s some God with all the solutions, like his comrades do. You aren’t in some high risk career where he’d have to worry about you dying. You’re stable and peaceful, exactly where you are.

Everytime he sets out for an expedition, he mentally prepares himself for not making it back without at least half his cormades. When it comes to you, his friend, he has no worries. You’re safely tucked away in your cafe, out of reach from the titans grasp.

_'friend’ sure Levi, you write love letters for your friends._

_Four eyes where the fuck did you get those from, give them back-_

* * *

It’s a peaceful day, as evidenced by the birds chirping and general pleasant atmosphere. One could say the weather is perfect. Just the right amount of sunshine shining in the streets, children enjoying themselves, chasing each other.

Even Levi is in a good mood. Of course, his good mood is amplified by his current location. His favorite cafe.

He’s sitting inside, but the windows are open, letting in fresh air. He has a nice cup of tea on the table, with a plate full of sandwiches. You were seated in front of him, drinking some tea so sweet he could smell it.

You’re telling him about a book, how you’ve analysed its villainous characters. He enjoys listening to you, often finding your ability to guage complex characters with relative ease to be startling. It makes him trust you more, knowing that no matter how fucked up something occurs, you wouldn’t take it at face value.

You wouldn’t judge him like that.

The two of you are interrupted as the bell chimes and someone enters the cafe. It’s a young man, maybe in his 20s. He’s dressed well, a white shirt with a brown vest on top. You put down the book down and smile as you go to greet him.

Suddenly, Levi doesn’t feel as peaceful as before. He keep his eyes to his tea but his ears are perked up as he listens to you chatter with the man.

'Hello. Its been a while eh?’

'It has. I’ve been in Wall Sina getting some work done. Finally finished it, those damn nobles ask us for way too much-’

The man places an order for a bag of biscuits, ones you had already made. You give him a discount, which Levi smugly notes isn’t even half of what he gets, and he tells you he has to leave soon. Levi’s relieved really, he doesn’t know what he’s feeling, but he knows he doesn’t like him.

’.. Maybe next time, I could take you out on a date…’

Even though you gently reject the man, who takes it well, Levi can’t stop frowning. Once you take your place in infront of him again and continue your explaination, he turns his attention back to you and tries to brush off that feeling in his gut.

But it doesn’t work.

* * *

When Levi had been taken in under Kenny’s (questionable) care, he had learned a lot of things from the man. How to hold a knife, how to break bones, make deals, the sex talk that Levi would like to never remember etc. Kenny had taught him plenty of life skills.

However, his methods had been crazy to say the least. More often then not, Levi found himself on the recieving end of sparring sessions where he was sent flying into trash cans and expected to get up and attack again. Kenny had been ruthless, but it had been for his own good. He wouldn’t have survived that hell hole otherwise.

Levi recalled a specific moment in his early days of being with Kenny all too clearly. He hadn’t fully understood why Kenny was making him train like this, and frankly, he had been exhausted being treated like a punching bag. In his anger, he had yelled at Kenny, half crying, about how his mother would never let him get hurt like this and how much he missed her.

Kenny had stared at him blankly for a minute once he had finished, and with the speed of lightning, the man had punched him in the stomach.

It had been extremely painful, taking his breath away. Kenny had then proceeded to beat him senseless–telling him what would happen if he wasn’t strong enough with each blow.

He would always remember that pain for the rest of his life. Nothing had ever come close to it, or at least that’s what he had thought.

But right now, sitting at his desk late at night, Levi feels like Kenny had punched him in the gut again. He was, yet again, experiencing a feeling he would never forget. It wasn’t pain, but it’s intensity was just the same.

Love.

_..sittin in a tree, K I S S I N- AHHH_

_Section Commander, are you okay!? How did you fall down the stairs??_

* * *

Levi and the rest of the soldiers had the night off, and while usually he was more inclined to simply stay away from their parties, he allowed his squad to drag him. It had, as expected, turned out to be a mistake. Everyone had been too drunk. Especially his squad.

When Olou began singing, Levi listened with mild amusement. His voice actually hadn’t been too bad.

When Gunther and Eld began drunkenly trying to dance together to his singing, he might have actually smiled while drinking his beer.

When a very drunk Moblit collapsed next to him, muttering about that crazy four eyes, Levi decided to put his foot down and end the party. With Petra’s help, he had carried Moblit to his room. The poor man had muttered the entire way there, mostly about Hange and Titans and needing therapy.

The punch in the gut, figuratively, had taken place on his way back to his room. Courtesy of Petra.

He hadn’t noticed it, which had been stupid of him in hindsight. His ginger haired comrade had been harbouring feelings for him- feelings he knew he didn’t return in the slightest. He had turned her down as gently as possible, not expecting her to loop her arms around his neck and beg him for one night together.

’… Please captain, just one night. If you still feel the same in the morning, I’ll never bring this up again.’

Maybe in another universe, he would have said yes. After all, despite the age gap between them, Petra was rather beautiful. And any man would want to enjoy a night with her.

Alas, the moment she had looped her arms around him, his breath had suddenly left him, as though Kenny had punched him in the gut again.

He wasn’t seeing his ginger haired cormade leaning into him, confessing her love to him. He was seeing you, your hair in that messy bun, that sweet smile, saying all those words. Practically begging him to make you his.

The moment Petra repeated her statement again, however, the vision fell apart and he pushed her away. After a firm rejection and some tears, he wandered back to his office, feeling dazed.

Sitting down in his chair, he had stared mindlessly, thinking about you.

You and your sweet words. Your obsession with reading. Those special discounts for him. That gentle smile. Even those absurd grumpy Levi cookies you baked.

Levi was a Capricorn–and capricorns were practical people. Rational. And in the interest of being practical, Levi decided to admit his feelings to himself. It would only drive him crazy if he didn’t.

_He was in love with you._

* * *

In his thirty something years of living, Levi had never been in an relationship. He had been too busy navigating the dark realms of the underground, trying to find enough food to eat. He hadn’t cared for sex either, too traumatized by Kenny and his (shudder) talk. By the time he had gotten older and more stable, he had been so disgusted by the flithiness of the act, that he didn’t even bother seeking out partners.

Which was why, here was, in love with a woman who probably deserved better then him, unable to do figure out what to do. Should he tell you? Or just keep it to himself? He wasn’t sure if you felt the same, but the part of him that was in love with you knew he’d die happy if he held even the smallest part of your heart.

He was at a loss really. Maybe he could find a book about this crap.

Kenny’s voice rung in his head for a few seconds, before Levi shut it off. He would rather die single then get a girl using Kenny’s advice. He could do better then this. Maybe Erwin would have a book, there had to be somewhere the blonde bastard learned his charm from.

_… You gotta be upfront kid. If you want her to be yours.._

Levi wouldn’t listen to Kenny. No. There was no way…

_.. Don’t beat around the bush brat, just tell her…_

…he would do as Kenny had advised him to.

_… Kill her if she doesn’t like you back okay.._

Okay that wasn’t happening. Even if some of it sounded like it made sense, he still wouldn’t do it like Kenny would.

No.

Freaking.

Way.

* * *

The next day, Levi silently wondered if his mentor was still alive. If he was, Levi resolved to stab him in a heartbeat. Because he just knew, that if Kenny could see him now, he would laugh his ass off.

After all, Levi had gotten into a relationship.

~~_With a woman who baked cookies and drew his face on them for fun._ ~~

And it was all because he followed Kenny’s advice.

Goddamit.

* * *

A/N: This ended up being longer then planned whew. My fingers were numb at some points, bc I wrote this in 3 straight hours. I hope y'all liked this! Am I the only who thinks grumpy Levi cookies would be amazing? I had to give Kenny a role in this, it was too tempting not to. Overall, I liked this one alot. I actually have a plan in mind involving this Levi and reader, which I’ll hopefully write soon. Till then, take care everyone!


End file.
